In recent years, a system has been known which handles a target (work) placed on a tray, using a robot, to transport the target to a device corresponding to the next process or assembles a product using the target. In the system, an imaging device recognizes the position and orientation of the target placed on the tray and the target is handled. In addition, in the system, an illumination device irradiates the target on the tray with light, which makes it possible to improve the accuracy of measurement by the imaging device (for example, PTL1 and PTL2).